Mixed Up Love
by Lillikins2013
Summary: What happens when a love potion goes horribly wrong? Sirius is in 'love', Lily is confused and James is angry. Ahh, the Marauders. Snape4eva cowrote this story. LJ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I have a very important note for this story that you must keep in mind. My friend and I switched off writing it, so you might read my horrible stuff than it turns into brilliance. You should know the brilliant stuff I did not write. My BFFL Snape4eva wrote it and if you want to read more of her genius I suggest you go to her bio.**

**I must also say that this stuff is not mine and I would've come up with a snappier way to say it, but I can't at the moment. So this is not mine it's all J.K. Rowlings'. **

**Thank you for your time. **

Mixed up Love

Chapter 1

Same as Always

As Lily walked into the Great Hall after waking up late, and rushing to get ready, the first noise she heard startled her. She approached the Gryffindor table to hear the loud laughter of her best friend, Alice.

She looked around and quickly recognized her dark brunette hair pulled up into a lose bun, talking to a dashingly handsome boy with attractively shaggy hair and beautiful grey eyes.

Lily rolled her green eyes as she witnessed her friend flirt openly with the school heartthrob, Sirius Black.

Lily made her way over to them, intending to shoo Black away from her friend. She stopped dead in her tracks and scowled under her breath.

James Potter had just gone to sit with his best friend Sirius Black. Lily no longer had any desire to sit anywhere near there. If there was one thing she knew about James Potter it was that she loathed him. She loathed him more than it was actually possible to loathe anyone. And yet Potter seemed madly in love with her all the same.

Alice looked up from her conversation with Sirius and glanced around the great hall quickly, wondering where Lily was that morning.

Lily caught her eye and signaled that she wasn't going over there. At least not while Potter was there. She would rather die. Alice shrugged and happily continued flirting with the Hogwarts heartthrob.

Later that morning on her way to Potions, Lily caught up with Alice. She pulled her friends sleeve towards her.

"Alice, what were you thinking? What, on Earth gave you the bright idea that it was okay to even talk to those Marauders? You know," Lily began, now falling in step with Alice "I heard that they're so annoying, it rubs off on those who come within a ten mile radius of them."

"Miss Evans, I was not aware of your interest in the latest school gossip," Alice countered with a grin. Lily grinned back.

"Me?" She pointed to herself with a look of mock confusion "Never, it's just this morning, when you abandoned me, I had the extreme pleasure of sitting next Mary Jane," She grimaced with displeasure.

"Poor you," Alice said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Ya, she was awful," Lily laughed.

"No, I mean Potter's coming this way."

Lily wanted to shriek as she turned around on the spot to see James Potter, a wide grin on his face, walking towards her.

She moaned silently. Potter was a brilliantly attractive boy, with always rumpled cute black hair and the most amazing hazel eyes behind his gold rimmed glasses. His mouth was almost always cocked in a smile, a sly one at that. He and his friends, the Marauders they called themselves, were always up to no good. And Potter was their leader.

"Oh good God," Lily muttered. "Let's go," She grabbed Alice's elbow and dragged her away towards the dungeon.

"Evans!" They heard Potter behind them. "Hey Evans wait up!"

Lily moved faster, Alice stumbled behind her, trying to get a glimpse of Sirius who had to be with James as always.

In the potions classroom Lily pulled her up to the front where the Marauders would never dare sit.

The chairs behind them scratched against the floor.

"Hello Evans," Potter said, leaning forward. Lily could hear the snickers of his three friends behind her. "Amazing view up here isn't it?"

Lily tried to keep her anger from boiling up out of her. She wanted to slap Potter hard in the face but refrained herself as Professor Slughorn entered the classroom.

"Welcome class, today we will start with Felix Felicis. Now can anyone tell me what Felix is?" He looked straight at Lily, "Lily, yes."

Lily's hand shot up, "It's liquid luck sir, it makes you lucky."

"Of course, of course, right again Lily," He grinned at his favorite student and turning to the rest of the class said, "Five points to Gryffindor."

"As bright as usual Evans," Potter whispered from behind her.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Slughorn called sending Potter and the rest of the Marauders into shock that they had been called on something. "Something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"Yes sir," Potter declared standing up. The three other Marauders were deeply confused. "I just wanted to say that I wish I had some Felix Felicis every time I asked a girl out," The class laughed at this. Potter grinned down at Lily who was staring up at him furiously.

Again she had the strong desire to hit him hard across the face. Lily turned to scowl at her textbook instead.

When class ended Lily hurried out of the room, not even waiting for Alice.

She stalked back to the heads room getting angrier with every step.

She was staring at her books thinking of the horrors of Potions class. She had a free period next and with having completed all the requirements she had nothing to do. Pretty soon she was lost and had absolutely no idea of where she was.

This, of course did not help her already livid mood.

She was getting even more irritated by the minute, as she was startled by a harsh voice behind her.

"Well, well if it isn't a little Gryffindor Mudblood. Out for a little stroll?" Bellatrix Black and her ugly smirking face came waltzing up the corridor, followed by a few other girls dressed in Slytherin's green colors.

Lily kept walking trying to ignore her. She was not in the mood for a run in with Bellatrix at the moment.

"Don't you think its funny girls," Bellatrix asked with a sneer. "That a Mudblood could do remotely well with magic. I think Slughorn lets you off easy, must feel sorry for you Evans,"

"Let her alone Black!"

Lily stopped dead as she saw Potter walking down the hall towards her, wand held out in front of him. He brushed by Lily forgetting to give her his usual sly smile and went straight to Bellatrix.

"Lookie here," Bellatrix laughed. "Her boyfriends come to help her,"

There was a loud bang as Bellatrix was sent flying into the wall. Her friends rushed to help her up. Bellatrix scowled and brushed them off.

James let himself smile and tucked his wand away. He turned around and walked back towards Lily. She was staring awestruck at Bellatrix looking between her and Potter. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down the hall. Lily stumbled behind him glancing back at the scene slowly leaving their view.

"Let's go Lily." He whispered in her ear.

"You can let go of me," Lily said pulling her arm away from him. James laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to give a HUGE shout out to the co-author to this thrilling tale: Snape4eva!!!! She's awesome, you guys have to check out her stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, it's all J.K. Rowlings**

Mixed Up Love

The Halloween Dance

James and Lily stepped into the Heads Room. Lily made her way over to the red couches strategically placed in front of the fireplace. She sat down and looked into the fire. She watched the dancing flames until she felt James sit down beside her. "What spell did you use just there?"

"With Belletrix?" He asked sounding amused.

"No, with Peeves, yes of course with Belletrix!" getting louder with her last words but couldn't hold back a slight grin. James saw it too and grinned back. Looking into the fire he shrugged "Just expelliarmus, the disarming-"

"I know what it is!" Lily snapped laughing.

James laughed, too, fully aware that this was probably the first civil conversation he had ever had with her. He took special notice in Lily's laugh, he thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"You can perform non verbal spells?" Lily questioned sounding serious.

"Only a few simple ones but it worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Lily sounded distant, staring into the fire, once more. "Well, then good night, Potter." With that she got up and headed up to her room.

"Hey, Lily!" James called after her.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to the Halloween Dance, tomorrow?"

"Well, of course, I am. We organized it! Remember?"

"Well, of course I remember but I was wondering if you were going with anyone?"

"Actually, I _was_ planning on it yes."

James took these words hard and disappointment must have showed on his face.

"I was planning," Lily continued "on going with Alice. More to look after her, really. She's a very bright girl but the second a boy with the name Sirius Black enters the room, she goes crazy." She was now sitting on the couch again with James. He was grinning, but not his usual cocky lopsided smirk, a general caring, interested grin.

"I have known a lot of girls with the same problem. " James laughed. He couldn't get over how beautiful Lily looked in the firelight. The way it made her hair glimmer and her eyes shine. "But you know, maybe if Alice was okay for a little bit you and I could-"

"No," Lily interrupted curtly.

"What?" James asked confused.

"You heard me Potter. I know you got Bellatrix to stop but I still hate you." She stood up and walked behind the couch to get to her room. She stopped as she stood behind James and whispered in his ear. "I'm not changing that quickly," She walked away into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

James looked into the fire and grinned. "Maybe not quickly, but you'll change Evans,"

Halloween morning came soon. The great hall was full of excitement for the upcoming dance that evening as they gathered for breakfast. The marauders sat on one end of the Gryffindor table. Lily and Alice sat on the other.

Lily rolled around her eggs as Alice talked on and on about that same old Sirius Black. "Isn't his hair so cute… isn't he so funny… isn't he this… isn't he that…" Lily was sick of it. That particular morning Alice ignored the plate of food in front of her nd instead stared over at the marauders, trying to get a glimpse of Sirius.

"Did he look this way?" She asked suddenly, practically jumping out of her seat.

"No he didn't Alice," Lily told her annoyed. She hadn't had a normal conversation with her in ages. It was all about Sirius.

"Can we please go sit a little closer?" Alice begged, already getting ready to move down the table.

"I'm alright close enough to Potter as it is," said Lily taking a bite out of her toast.

"Hello Alice, Lily, mind if we sit here?"

Lily nearly broke her plate. Alice almost did as well. "Of course!" Alice exclaimed.

Sirius Black sat down next to Alice, his friend Peter Pettigrew sitting down with him. Remus Lupin sat down by Lily and James sat down on her other side. She moaned as she finally took in that the four marauders had joined them.

"Hello Lily," Remus said brightly. Remus Lupin had to be the only decent marauders. He was a prefect and actually studied unlike the other three. And that was why Lily preferred him out of the four.

"Hello," Lily answered quietly, trying hard to look away from James.

"How are you Alice?" Sirius asked. Alice giggled and her cheeks turned bright red.

"I'm good," Alice said trying hard to stop blushing.

"Well girls your lucky this morning," Potter said, exchanging a sly glance with Sirius. "Your sitting with the marauders."

"How is that lucky?" Lily muttered, pushing her food around.

All four boys grinned. "Why wouldn't it be?"

The rest of the day the marauders followed Alice and Lily around. They seemed to be everywhere. One moment they would be following behind them, the next they would be standing at the end of the corridor waiting for them.

Alice continually flirted with Sirius every opportunity she got. James moved closer and closer to Lily every chance he got. The day was quite an unenjoyable one for her.

And then it was time for the dance. Lily left the heads dorm the moment she was ready so Potter couldn't catch up with her. As she walked swiftly down the hall she heard that familiar pestering voice calling, "Evans!"

Potter ran up behind her and fell into step with her. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to start a conversation with her. Every time he opened his mouth nothing came out.

"What is it?" Lily asked after a minute of unbearable silence.

"Um well, well I just wanted to know if maybe you'd reconsider going with me?" Potter asked hesitantly.

"No," Lily said firmly, and ran off to find Alice. She was depressed by what she saw. Alice had already found Sirius. Along with the rest of the Sirius Black Fan Club.

She watched as Sirius was hounded by at least twenty girls that would die for his attention. Sirius looked her way. Lily gave him a deathly glare. She was way too upset from James asking her out, to be kind to his best friend. He started walking over. _He has the nerve to walk over here after what James just did._ She was stunned.

"Lily, enjoying the dance?" The girls sighed, one actually fainted.

"No, not at all. But you seem to be." Lily pointed at the flock of girls hovering behind them. Sirius seemed to take no notice in what she had said. He only continued.

"Well, why aren't you?"

"You know right well, why not! Don't you dare act like that, Black!" Lily stormed off towards the Heads Room.

_Saturday_. Lily thought as she woke up. She put her head back down and then proceeded to listen to her stomach grumble.

After ten minutes, she couldn't bare the empty feeling. She walked off and got dressed, to go down to breakfast.

She was afraid that Potter was waiting in the common room, so she opened the door just slightly. He had, apparently, already left. She let out a sigh of relief as she sleepily walked over to the portrait hole.

Lily walked into the girl's dormitory to find Alice. She hadn't been at breakfast.

As much as it pained Lily, she was not going to let their friendship slip away. She walked up the round staircase until she reached the door marked 'seventh years', and pushed the door open. She finished brushing out the tangles in the back of her head with her hairbrush but stopped as she smelled something foul. Inside was a strange sight. Lily found Alice standing over her cauldron, with a Zonko's box in her left hand.

"Lily. Were you looking for something?" She however did not move her eyes from the cauldron.

"Um, no, I was just…wondering…if you were…"Her eyes were also staring at the light pink potion. "Alice, _what_ are you doing?" She put her hairbrush down on her friends' bed and leaned over her shoulder.

"Oh, Lily, it's nothing really." Looking up for the first time.

"Alice, tell me this isn't what I think it is." Lily said in a warning tone.

"It's, um, it's, well, it's a love potion."

"A _what_?" Lily asked amazed.

"It's a love potion from Zonko's. But, really, it's nothing."

Afraid of the answer Lily looked into her friends eyes, "Alice, whose it for?"

"Sirius Black." Staring at the potion again.

Lily gaped at her. "Sirius Black? Have you gone completely mental?" She practically screamed.

"He is dreamy," Alice muttered focusing hard on her cauldron.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Lily exclaimed. She was acting like a member of the Sirius Black fan club more and more each day.

"Oh I know he likes me Lily!" Alice said, looking at her friend through pleading eyes. "He… he just needs a little push that's all,"

Lily leaned against her friends four poster. "Alright, do what you want," She sighed. She would never understand how anyone could like one of the marauders. She knew she would never.

"Lily, could you hand me my hairbrush, I left it just on my bed?" Alice asked, pink smoke rising from the cauldron. Lily turned around and grabbed one of the two hairbrushes that had been tossed on the bed.

She didn't notice it had red hair on it instead of brunette.

"Thanks," Alice said, snatching it away. She to didn't notice the red hair as she dropped it into the pink flowing mess. "It's done!" She declared happily, scoping up some into a small clear vial. "Well slip it into his food at lunch."

Lily moaned. "Does that mean we have to sit with the Marauders again?"

"Lily! Please! We'll just sit with them for a second so we can slip the love potion into Sirius's food and then we can go sit somewhere else." Alice was begging.

"Alright," Lily grumbled. "What are you going to put the potion it?"

Alice grinned and pulled a box of chocolate cauldrons out from her trunk. Carefully she tipped a little bit of the potion into each cauldron smiling as she worked. She closed the box and tucked the cauldron and the remaining potion out of the way.

"Or could we just do it now?" Alice pleaded, getting up slowly.

Lily sighed. "Alright, lets go

"Sirius!" Alice called find them,

They walked back down the marble staircase into the Gryffindor common room.

Alice squealed as a tired looking Sirius followed by a plump Peter walked into the common room from the other side.racing over to her.

Sirius looked up and grinned his handsome smile at her. "Would you like a chocolate cauldron? My mom just sent them to me,"

"Sure," Sirius said, plopping one into his mouth. "Let's go Wormtail," And he and Peter walked out of the Gryffindor tower.


End file.
